1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head, and, more particularly, to a shower head having a plurality of nozzles with self cleaning tips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional shower head designs include those having a shower head housing with passageways allowing water sprays to flow from the shower head as well as designs having a shower head housing with passageways accommodating external nozzles mounted thereon through which water sprays are formed. Furthermore, shower heads having a surface with a plurality of passageways, or nozzle orifices which utilize a backing disk having a plurality of resilient and flexible nozzle tips protruding through the nozzle orifices are known. The resilient nozzles of these known shower heads allow for convenient elimination of the build-up of calcium or other deposits by manually flexing the resilient nozzles when it appears that material is collecting therein. In these known shower heads, the entire nozzle is formed of a resilient and flexible rubber which does not match the finish of, e.g., a brass or chrome shower head.